Inwazja 2.0 cz. 22
Generał Wiktor Emanuel Russov wziął głęboki oddech. To była ta chwila, ten moment. CreepyTown zostało zdobyte, miał do swojej dyspozycji wiernych żołnierzy i był w Pałacu. Akise niczego się nie spodziewał, ba, oczekiwał go! Na lepszy moment by obalic uzurpatora nie było co liczyć. Czas to wszystko zakończyć. Wiktor i Emma kroczyli korytarzami Pałacu, wraz z 13 wiernych sobie żołnierzy. Każdy z nich wyposażony był w specjalny pancerz bojowy, który grubą warstwą zakrywał całe ciało a na nadgarstkach umieszczone były najrożniejszego rodzaju minibronie- od laserów, przez broń soniczną po ogłuszającą. Były przy tym na tyle lekkie, że 13 opancerzonych postaci bez problemu dorównywało kroku swojemu dowódcy i jego towarzyszce. Cała piętnastka bez wiekszych trudów przeszła aż do drzwi Sali Tronowej. Przed nią stała dwójka żołnierzy Federacji- poborowych, ubranych w zwyczajne mundury Federacji. Po tym jak skończył Heinrich Welff postanowiono właśnie żołnierzami zastąpić strażników, ktorzy byli z resztą bardziej ozdobą aniżeli pełnoprawną ochroną. Jeden z żołnierzy, wysoki brunet o niebieskich oczach pokazał delikatnie siłom Generała by się zatrzymały. Russov westchnął i zatrzymał się, a jego ludzie zrobili dokładnie to samo. - Generale, Przywódca oczekuje Ciebie i tylko ciebie.- powiedział żołnierz. Mimo że próbował udawać twardego, Wiktor mógł wyczuć w jego głosie niepewność i pewien rodzaj trwogi, jaki wzbudzała w nim rozmowa z jednym z najważniejszych osób w państwie. - Drogi żołnierzu, możemy wyjść z założenia że moje działania są nieskończenie bliższe dobru Federacji niż twoje?- spytał Russov, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. - Przykro mi Generale, jednak mam dokładne wytyczne.- powiedział żołnierz, opuszczając lekko wzrok. - Rozumiem, rozumiem.- powiedział Russov, głosem tak opiekuńczym, na jaki tylko było go stać.- Federacja ma szczęście że na straży jego Przywódcy stoją tak kompetentni żołnierze. Szkoda tylko że poświęciliście swoją lojalność uzurpatorowi. Nim stojący na straży mężczyzna zdążył się zdziwić, jeden z żołnierzy Russova wyciągnął przed siebie rękę. Z umieszczonej tam mikrobroni wydobył się strumień energii elektrycznej, który objął ciało wysokiego bruneta. Ból trwał tylko chwilę- potem jego ciało nieprzytomnie osunęło się na podłogę. - Zdrada!- zakrzyknął drugi żołnierz, dobywając broni. Na to było jednak za późno- nim stróż Sali Tronowej się zorientował, za jego plecami znalazła się Emma. Szybko i zgrabnie wyciągnęła czarny paralizator, który wbiła mężczyźnie w szyję. Żołnierz zakrzyknął z bólu, jednak nie walczył długo i po chwili dołączył do towarzysza na podłodze. - Nie zabijać.- powiedział Wiktor.- Przynajmniej nie ich. Żołnierze wraz z Emmą zasalutowali po czym ruszyli za swoim przywódcą w stronę drzwi. Russov złapał za klamkę i je otworzył. Nadszedł czas konfrontacji. Generała Wiktora Emanuela Russova nawet nie zdziwiło to, że znalazł II Przywódce (tfu!) na jego tronie. Arise- mały gówniarz nie mający pojęcia o takich rzeczach jak odpowiedzialność, władza czy polityka przebywał albo tu, albo wygłupiał się z wrogami państwa. To nawet lepiej że przebywał na umieszczonym wysoko tronie- jego truchło z pewnością piękne roztrzaska się o podłogę. - Uzurpatorze Arise Karu, za swą działalność przeciw Federacji zostajesz skazany na karę śmierci.- powiedział Wiktor, nie mogąc powstrzymać triumfalnego uśmieszku. Żołnierze natychmiast w szeregu ustawili się pomiędzy Wiktorem a II Przywódcą, wyciągając przed siebie ręce. Tym razem nie było w nich broni ogłuszającej. Wiktor uśmiechnął się. Takie ustawienie żołnierzy gwarantowało sukces- Arise nie miał gdzie uciec, a gdyby próbował zaatakować, to ciężko opancerzeni wojownicy byliby dla Russova żywą tarczą. Całkowite opancerzenie gwarantowało że uzurpator nie użyje zalążków mocy Reinkarnatora. Tym bardziej że nie zdążyłby dobiec do żołnierzy w jednym kawałku. - Russov?- spytał Arise, wytrzeszczając oczy ze zdziwienia. Niedowierzanie w jego głosie łechtało ego Wiktora, który był teraz pewien że wszystko zaplanował idealnie. - Jakieś ostatnie słowa?- spytał triumfujący Russov. Grymas zdziwienia na twarzy II Przywódcy zniknął natychmiast. Zastąpił go szczery, niemal szalony uśmiech. - Nareszcie.- odpowiedział Arise. Żołnierze oddali dwukrotnie strzał- a 26 wiązek laserowych w zawrotnym tępie ruszyło w kierunku II Przywódcy. Było to dość, żeby z Arise nie było co zbierać, zakładając oczywiście że broń trafi lidera Federacji. Jednak tak się nie stało- wszystkie wiązki zatrzymały się na kilka centymetrów przed twarzą osoby podającej się za Przemka0980. Żołnierze i Russov patrzyli na to z zaskoczeniem i przemożnym strachem. Ci pierwsi, których mimo wszystko nauczono szacunku do funkcji Przywódcy bali się, iż Niebiosa naprawdę chronią lidera Federacji i mogli zostać oszukani przez swojego Generała. Ten drugi natomiast dlatego, że nie przewidział takiej sytuacji. - Na co czekacie?!- zakrzyknął desperacko Russov.- Strzelać! Żołnierze nie zdążyli ponownie oddać strzałów. Jak gdyby za pociągnięciem magicznej różdżki ich opancerzenie całkowicie zniknęło- potężne, silnie uzbrojone pancerze bojowe rozpłynęły się w powietrzu, pozostawiając w sali 13 żołnierzy w zwykłych, cywilnych ubraniach. Nie był to koniec kłopotów. Nagle wzrok siódemki żołnierzy zrobił się całkowicie pusty, a oni sami bezmyślnie osunęli się na podłogę, tracąc całkowicie kontakt ze światem zewnętrznym. Wciąż stojąca szóstka z nich próbowała coś zrobić, gdy nagle wszystkich ich spotkał najokrutniejszy los. Ich serca stanęły, płuca przestały pobierać powietrze i komórki mózgowe umarły- los zdradzieckich żołnierzy momentalnie przykrył całun śmierci a ich martwe ciała z hukiem padły na podłogę. Generał patrzył na to wszystko z niedowierzaniem, pocąc się jak nigdy w swoim życiu. Pozostał już tylko on i chowająca się za jego plecami Emma. Wtem, zza schodów prowadzących do tronu wyłoniło się pięć postaci. Troje mężczyzn i dwójka kobiet, wszyscy w młodym wieku, ubrani w stylowe, dopasowane garnitury. - Janusz!- zakrzyknął mężczyzna o długich, czarnych włosach. - Grażyna!- zakrzyknęła zielonowłosa kobieta. - Jarosław!- dodał z dumą ten, który wyróżniał się pomarańczową barwą oczu. - Heniek!- krzyknął mężczyzna z zarostem. - Kryśka.- dodała spokojnie najmniejsza z nich. - Razem tworzymy...- zakrzyknęli wszyscy. - Straszliwą Piątkę...- wyszeptał przerażony nie na żarty Russov. Nawet nie chodziło o to że bał się stojących przed nim osób, co to to nie. Według jego wiedzy była to najbardziej żałosna jednostka jaką posiadała Federacja. I to go właśnie przeraziło- że historia zapamięta, że jego plan został udaremniony przez takie żałosne miernoty. Zupełnie odwrotnie do Generała zachowywał się II Przywódca- który śmiejąc się pod nosem, klaskał w dłonie. - Brawo kochani, daliście radę.- powiedział spokojnie Arise, wstając z tronu. Straszliwa Piątka natomiast wydała z siebie okrzyk zadowolenia. To był wielki sukces- po raz pierwszy kogoś pokonali! - T...ty wiedziałeś.- powiedział przerażony Wiktor, powoli zbliżając się do drzwi.- Skąd? Arise patrząc z góry, triumfalnie na swojego przeciwnika, pstryknął palcami. Wtedy po sali rozległ się huk a Generał poczuł niesamowity ból na boku. Padł na kolana i złapał się za prawy bok z którego obficie zaczęła lecieć krew. Russov zaczął pocić się jeszcze bardziej- ktoś zakradł się do niego i postrzelił! Z trudem odwrócił głowę i ukazała mu się prawda- a prawdą tą była jego najbliższa współpracowniczka Emma, dzierżaca w dłoni wycelowany w niego pistolet. - Nie...możliwe.- powiedział Russov, a do jego oczu powoli zaczęły napływać łzy. Był pewien że to nie mogła być ona- współpracowali razem bardzo długi czas, wielokrotnie ją sprawdzał, zainstalował kamery pod prysznicem i przedsięwziął wszelkie środki ostrożności- nie miała jak i kiedy go zdradzić. - Wyłóżmy może wszystkie karty na stół.- powiedział uradowany Arise. Emma schowała pistolet i wyciągnęła z rękawa niezwykle długa szatę, którą natychmiast na siebie narzuciła. Długie, czarne ubranie z zakrywającym większą część twarzy kapturem- był to strój charakterystyczny dla pewnej konkretnej osoby. Kogoś kto powinien być martwy, kogoś kogo pozbawione życia ciało z trudem udało się odebrać z CreepyTown. Członkini Dzieci Heinricha- Imitia. - J...ak?- spytał z pewnym trudem Wiktor. - Martwi nie muszą wiedzieć wszystkiego, Russov.- pogarda wobec Generała połaczona ze słyszalną w głosie euforią wywoływała ciekawe wrażenia na tych którzy słuchali Arise.- Twojej "prawej ręki" nie ma z nami od dawna, a ja postanowiłem mieć na ciebie oko, więc znalazłem godne zastępstwo. - Chyba nieźle zagrałam swoją rolę.- powiedziała Imitia. Po jej głosie można było dojść do wniosku że ponownie zmieniła wygląd, jednak czarna szata ukrywała to nadwyraz dobrze. Generał Wiktor Emanuel Russov mocniej ścisnął dłoń wokół swojej rany. Nie miał szans- właściwie od początku był skazany na porażkę. Arise znał jego plany- i to jeszcze od akcji z Projektem Noe. Jak długo trwała ta farsta, ta żałosna gra w kotka i myszke? Jaki był jej cel? Chciał go upokorzyć? Możliwe, ale jeśli nawet tak było to koniec końców uzurpator straci więcej niż zyska- po zdobyciu CreepyTown Rognar miał rozkaz zebrać jak najwięcej informacji o nim i udostępnić w FedNecie. Obywatele dowiedzą się o skali kłamstw jakimi karmila ich Federacja pod przywództwem żałosnego nastolatka. Nie wystarczy to aby obalić reżim- ale na pewno było to wystarczająco dużo by nim wstrząsnąć. - CreepyTown...- powiedział Russov, uśmiechając się w grymasie bólu. - Wciąż stoi.- odpowiedział mu rozbawiony, kobiecy głos. Zza ściany wyłoniła się kolejna postać- uśmiechająca się od ucha do ucha Szalona Kapelusznik. - Mistrzyni!- zakrzyknęli członkowie Straszliwej Piątki. Szalona zaczęła machać im energicznie. Była z nich taka dumna- pod jej okiem naprawdę się rozwinęli. Jeśli jeszcze trochę ich potrenuję, będą pełnoprawną elitą Federacji. - Stoi?- spytał zaskoczony Russov. - That's what she said.- powiedziała Szalona, kręcąc się w powietrzu. - Tak, CreepyTown pozostaje niezdobyte.- powiedział Arise, schodząc już całkowicie ze schodów.- Wszyscy zdrajcy z Grupy Rognara zostali zabici, grubo ponad kilkaset nieludzkich żołnierzy, których w swej arogancji wysłałeś w sam środek miejsca, przy którym Piekło wydaje się być placem zabaw. - Ale...wiadomość...- próbował ułożyć wszystko w głowie Russov. - Ja ją podałam.- powiedziała z dumą w głosie Imitia.- A raczej sfałszowałam. W czasie gdy Wiktor kulił się, przytłoczony ciężarem własnej porażki, Arise wyciągnął komunikator. Nacisnął na przycisk i natychmiast odezwał się do mikrofonu. - Kharlez, jak wygląda sytuacja?- spytał II Przywódca. - W jak najlepszym porządku, mój Panie.- odpowiedział mu głos Piteła.-'' 4 Batalion "Emanuerzy" wydaje się nie próbować żadnych sztuczek. Chociaż na wszelki wypadek krąży nad nami eskadra dowodzona przez "Zumbacha".'' - Skoro jest tak dobrze, to gdzie jest Kharlez?- mimo prób, Arise nie był w stanie ukryć rozbawienia. - Poszedł sprawdzić coś w czołgu i...- w tym momencie Piteł zrobił krótką przerwę.-'' Jezu! K#rwa, Kharlez, nie przy ludziach!'' Arise wyłaczył komunikator. Tyle informacji mu starczało. Wszystko było pod absolutną kontrolą. - C..co teraz ze mną będzie?- spytał z bólem i zrezygnowaniem w głosie Russov. - Ci ze zdrajców którzy są teraz nieprzytomni, trafią na stół Tardsihe'a.- powiedział ze stanowczością w głosie Arise, żałując nieco że rzeczeni żołnierze nie mogli go usłyszeć. Widok ich błagań o wybaczenie byłby nadwyraz zabawny.- A co do ciebie... Wtem przed Russovem pojawiła się Szalona. Wyglądała nieco inaczej- jej standardowe ubranie zastąpił czarno-granatowy strój, z herbem białej czaszki. Wykrzywiając twarz w uśmiechu zamachnęła się i przebiła ubraną w rękawiczki dłonią podbrzusze Generała. Russov zakrzyknął z bólu a z jego ciała zaczeła wylewać się ciemno-czerwona krew. Szalona śmiała się a jej oko zaczęło się świecić, gdy wyciąngęła na zewnątrz jelito pokonanego Wiktora. Polało się więcej krwi, tym razem zmieszanej również z żołcią a Russov zaczął kajać się i łkać. - Powieś go na dachu, niech wszyscy zobaczą.- powiedział Arise, wbijając w krzyczącego z bólu Generała pełen pogardy wzrok. Szalona z radością wykonała polecenie, ciągnąć łkającą ofiarę za sobą. W momencie w którym opuścili Salę Tronową, jej drzwi zamknęły się z hukiem. Tajemne przejście umieszczone w ścianie za tronem otworzyło się, a do środka wparowała szóstka postaci. Straszliwa Piątka, nadal przerażona tym co zrobiła ich Mistrzyni, padła na kolana. Osobnicy którzy weszli do pomieszczenia nie byli byle kim. Piątka z nich byla Generałami. Zaskakująco dobrze trzymający się Marcus Alzamirano szedł tuż za Elizabeth Terrance. Przed nimi szli natomiast: wiecznie ubrany w swoją drewnianą, niemal plemienną maskę Heinz Rabe oraz ubrany w prosty, biały strój mnicha mężczyzna o długich, czarnych włosach i brązowych oczach, Zick Hao. Ostatni szedł mający lekka nadwagę mężczyzna z długą, brązową brodą, ubrany w uniform marynarki wojennej pełen najróżniejszych odznaczeń- na imię miał Yuan Kłoczkowski. Brakowało jednego Generała- walczącego z Heinzem o tytuł największego stratega Federacji mężczyzne bez imienia, zwanego nie bez powodu Rzeźnikiem. Arise westchnął- mimo wszystko trzeba go było w końcu uznać za zaginionego. Po Generałach do sali weszła osoba często bywająca w Sali- Gloria Welff. - Mam nadzieję że nie zniesmaczyła was moja mała prezentacja.- powiedział Arise, zbliżając sie do nich powoli i patrząc na nich z wyższością. Nikt nic nie powiedział. Wszyscy widzieli co II Przywódca zrobił z Wiktorem Russovem- mimo iż byli święcie przekonani że sytuację rozwiąże w inny sposób. Gloria wszak "zasugerowała" zupełnie inne rozwiązanie- ukrycie całej sprawy i zabranie Generała na pranie mózgu. Teraz wychodziło na to, że lider Federacji drastycznie zmienił plany. - Zaskoczeni?- spytał Arise, stając tuż przed nimi.- Nie powinniście. Jedyne co powinno pozostać w waszej pamięci, to lekcja jaką przed śmiercią w męczarniach dał wam stary przyjaciel Russov. Moja władza jest absolutna.- w tym momencie Arise złapał gwałtownie Glorię za brodę i podniósł ją tak, by patrzyła mu prosto w oczy.- I nikt nie jest w stanie temu zaprzeczyć. Morał był nadwyraz prosty- nie ważne jak ważne jest stanowisko, jak wiele zrobiło się dla Federacji. Nie ważne okoliczności, kontakty czy powiązania. Była tylko jedna zasada- bezwarunkowe posłuszeństwo i oddanie Przywódcy. A ci którzy nie byli w stanie tego zrozumieć, mieli skończyć jak wszyscy zdrajcy. Długą i bolesną śmiercią. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja 2.0 Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures